List of miscellaneous Girl Talk songs
For a list of released songs from Girl Talk albums and singles, see Girl Talk discography. The following is a comprehensive listing of songs released by American mashup artist Girl Talk which have not appeared on any of his own studio albums, extended plays, or singles, along with sample information and relevant notes. Note that material produced as a member of Trey Told 'Em is not listed on here, but on their own page. Songs Remixes Samples "Killing a Material Girl" * 0:00 — Madonna – "Lucky Star" * 0:15 — Madonna – "Into the Groove" * 0:48 — Britney Spears – "...Baby One More Time" * 1:18 — Madonna – "Borderline" * 1:21 — Madonna – "Papa Don't Preach" * 1:26 — Madonna – "Vogue" * 1:34 — Britney Spears – "(You Drive Me) Crazy" * 1:37 — Madonna – "Material Girl" "Let's Run This" * 0:00 ‒ 3:29 — Queen – "We Will Rock You" * 0:10 ‒ 3:39 — Ludacris featuring Mystikal and I-20 – "Move Bitch" * 0:19 ‒ 0:32 — Snoop Dogg – "Freestyle Conversation" * 0:53 ‒ 3:31 — Ludacris featuring Nate Dogg – "Area Codes" * 1:03 ‒ 3:42 — Busta Rhymes featuring Spliff Star – "Make It Clap" * 1:25 ‒ 3:28 — 50 Cent – "Wanksta" * 1:47 ‒ 3:33 — Real McCoy – "Another Night" * 1:57 ‒ 3:39 — Kelly Osbourne – "Shut Up" * 2:39 ‒ 3:49 — Justin Timberlake – "Cry Me a River" :Note: Several of the sampled tracks were also sampled on "Bodies Hit the Floor", from Girl Talk's second studio album Unstoppable (2003). "Andy van Slyke Marijuana Sensitivity" * 0:05 — Lil' Kim featuring Mr. Cheeks – "The Jump Off" * 0:05 — Mark Morrison – "Return of the Mack" * 0:20 — Alice Deejay – "Better Off Alone" * 0:20 — Fabolous featuring Nate Dogg – "Can't Deny It" * 1:07 — Ciara featuring Missy Elliott – "1, 2 Step" * 1:22 — Chicago – "Saturday in the Park" * 1:37 — Donnie Iris – "Ah! Leah!" "Knife" (Girl Talk Remix) * 0:00 ‒ 4:33 — Tears for Fears – "Shout" * 0:10 ‒ 3:27 — Clipse featuring Slim Thug – "Wamp Wamp (What It Do)" * 1:11 ‒ 4:33 — LL Cool J – "I Can't Live Without My Radio" * 2:12 ‒ 2:47 — Ying Yang Twins – "Jigglin'" * 2:12 ‒ 4:17 — Lil Scrappy featuring Young Buck – "Money in the Bank" * 2:50 ‒ 2:52 — Bubba Sparxxx featuring Ying Yang Twins and Mr. Collipark – "Ms. New Booty" "Gasolina" (Girl Talk Remix) * 0:13 — Bizarre Inc featuring Angie Brown – "I'm Gonna Get You" * 0:16 — Justin Timberlake – "SexyBack" * 0:31 — Dem Franchize Boyz featuring Lil Peanut and Charlay – "Lean wit It, Rock wit It" * 0:45 — Bubba Sparxxx – "Heat It Up" * 1:46 — Belinda Carlisle – "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" * 2:04 — Christina Aguilera – "Ain't No Other Man" "Non-Tradition Ball Head" (Girl Talk Remix) * 0:34 — Bun B featuring Webbie and Juvenile – "Pop It 4 Pimp" References External links * Girl Talk on Wikipedia * Girl Talk on AllMusic * Girl Talk on Discogs * Girl Talk on MusicBrainz *